


Sleepy Babies On Christmas

by actualpidgey



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Daddy!shiro, Multi, little!Keith, little!pidge, mommy!allura, papa!lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 23:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17109887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualpidgey/pseuds/actualpidgey
Summary: Despite Keith being so excited about Christmas, he was one of the last ones up in the morning.





	Sleepy Babies On Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Suki! I was your secret santa :’)   
> I hope you enjoy

Despite Keith’s excitement the night before, he was one of the last ones up. It was Shiro who woke up first, then Hunk, Allura, Coran, Lance, and then Pidge. Keith was the last one to sit up in bed, yawn, and rub his eyes. He looks around in confusion, trying to remember why he felt so jittery and excited. 

Meanwhile… 

Shiro is out in the common area, talking with Allura and Lance. Pidge is nestled between the two, rubbing her eyes sleepily and sucking on her thumb a little. She shifts around and snuggles into Allura, who smiles and pulls her closer. Lance leans over and kisses the top of Pidge’s head. 

“Is our little pigeon sleepy?” Lance coos at her, and she nods. He smiles and pats her back, making her close her eyes for a few minutes.

Allura buries her face into Pidge’s hair, relaxing there while they wait for Keith. 

Hunk, and Coran, however, are in the kitchen making breakfast. They eventually manage to find materials to make pancakes and Hunk sets out the syrup. 

Everyone perks up when they hear the door to the common area open and they look over to see Keith, his red blankie wrapped around him. He yawns and Shiro smiles at him. 

“Hi, baby boy. C’mere. How’d you sleep?”

Keith shuffles over and sits in Shiro’s lap, nodding in response to his question. 

“The littles ones are still sleepy,” Hunk chuckles, going back to cooking. 

Shiro allows Keith to rest for a few more minutes before gently coaxing him awake. 

“We have presents to open,” he murmurs to the sleepy boy. 

That wakes Keith up. He opens one eye slightly. 

“Presents…?”

“Presents. Come on, let’s go open them.” Shiro smiles as Keith clings onto him, obviously wanting to be carried. 

Pidge has the same idea, seeing as Allura picks her up and carries her to where all the presents were laid out. Everyone joins them, Coran and Hunk joining after they had plated all of the food they had made so far. 

“We should let the babies go first,” Lance says, and both Allura and Shiro nod at that. 

Pidge was wide awake by now, the little suckling noises due to the thumb in her mouth getting faster and faster. Allura and Lance smile at their baby girl.

“Excited?” Allura asks, and Pidge smiles around her thumb, wiggling. 

Keith was in Shiro’s lap again, looking at the pile of presents with wide eyes. He bites at his lip, needing to do something with his mouth. Shiro notices and remembers he has his binky in his pocket. He pulls it out, and Keith whines at Shiro’s movements.

“I know, I know, I’m sorry, sweetheart. Here,” he says, and pops the pacifier into Keith’s mouth. Keith immediately begins to suck on it, making Shiro wrap his arms around his baby boy tightly. Keith squirms when Shiro begins pressing kisses all over him. He scrunches up his nose and presses his nose against Shiro’s cheek in a faux kiss. 

“You’re so cute, honey. Do you want to find your presents or do you want me to?”

Keith points to himself, and then gets up and goes to the pile, sitting down close to it so he could find his presents. 

He makes a little pile of his, passing Pidge hers whenever he comes across them. He brings his back to where everyone else was sitting a little farther from the pile, and sits back in Shiro’s lap. 

“Who’s that one from?” Shiro asks, pointing to the one in Keith’s hands. Keith squints at the writing on it, and points excitedly to Shiro, who grins and nuzzles his cheek. “Yep! Good job, baby!”

Keith smiles and coos behind his paci, opening the small bag he had in his hand. Inside, he finds a pack of new binkies, a red lion stuffie, and a new thing of red little hair ties and clips. Keith squeals, and everyone is thankful for the pacifier in his mouth. However, everyone smiles at how cute he is when he’s excited. Keith flings his arms around Shiro’s neck and gives him more of those faux kisses. 

Near them, Pidge was smiling brightly at whatever was in the box Allura had given her. 

“Do you like it?” she asks, and Pidge responds with, “Mhm! Love it!”

Allura smiles with satisfaction and breathes a sigh of relief. Lance chuckles and kisses her cheek, and lays her head on his shoulder. Pidge picks up another present and tears into it. 

Keith, on the other hand, was focused on taking in every single little detail of the things he had just opened. 

Shiro reminds him gently that there are other presents to be opened and Keith whips his head up and grabs a nearby box. He shakes it and Shiro sees Hunk cringe a little. He immediately understands. 

“Ah, ah, baby, no shaking, just open it. Do you need me to help you?” 

Keith shakes his head, trying to rip the wrapping paper off. When he can’t, his eyebrows furrow and he makes a frustrated noise. Shiro rolls his eyes and takes the box from him, showing him how to open it. Keith’s eyes sparkle again and he takes it back, tearing the rest of the paper off. 

Hunk sighs with relief. Keith looks at what’s under the paper and tilts his head. He pulls out two new bottles, a sippy cup, and something wrapped in paper. Shiro holds out his hand for it and Keith gives it to him, focused on the bottles and sippy cup. Shiro unwraps it, holding up the small object. It was a pretty glass figure of Voltron. Shiro smiles and nods at Hunk. Big Keith would appreciate this. Hunk nods back understandingly. He knew little Keith would be focused on the other things. 

Keith grabs another present. He opens it. 

Pidge grabs another present. She opens it. 

This continues on for a while until all the presents are opened, by the babies and the adults. Breakfast is continued, everyone eats, and by then, the poor babies are sleepy again. They yawn, sitting on their caregivers’ laps. 

“Should we let them nap?”

“Probably for the best.” 

Lance and Shiro pick up their little ones, carrying them to the couches. They tuck them in, Keith snuggled up with his new stuffy from Shiro, Pidge with a little plush version of one of her robots. 

They get kisses on their foreheads, and Lance feels a yawn coming on from seeing his little girl napping. 

He turns to the others with a shy smile. 

“Maybe it should be naptime for the adults, too?”

“Sounds good to me.”

Everyone piles onto the couches, snuggling close to one another. 

While everyone else quickly falls asleep, Shiro stays awake, watching his baby boy. The soft smile, the quiet breaths and coos, the fluttering of his eyelashes. 

“I love you, little one.” Shiro kisses his forehead. 

His nose. 

His cheeks. 

His paci. 

And finally, the top of his head. 

He nestles down, closing his eyes. 

Now, everyone was asleep, bellies and hearts full, cozy and warm, happy and loved. 

None of them would trade it for the world.


End file.
